With today's rapid development of computer and network technologies, traditional communication manners such as telephoning and faxing cannot meet people's ever-increasing communication demands because the traditional communication manners cannot achieve a face-to-face communication effect, and an increasingly developed network environment makes video and audio transmission possible. Therefore, a new communications manner, namely, video communication, emerges.
A video communication system refers to a communication manner in which multiple types of data such as a static image, a dynamic image, and a voice of a person, and text are delivered to computers of users by using existing electrical communication transmission media, so as to transfer audios and images in real time. By means of video communication, geographically dispersed users may be connected together in a network to present an opinion through a television, observe a counterpart's image, action, expression, and the like, and show an actually shot television image such as a material matter, a drawing and a file, or display text and pictures that are written and drawn on a blackboard and a whiteboard, which enables a conference participant to feel like communicating “face to face” with a counterpart on site, increases two parties' understanding of content, and may achieve an effect that is the same as a conference held on site.
With the development of a modern society, video communication becomes an increasingly important means in work communication and tele-education. In addition, the video communication system attracts more and more organizations and individuals to perform more effective communication by using the video communication system.
A common video communication system does not make full use of initialization information of video communication and information of a video communication process, which cannot effectively improve a video communication effect.